My friend our greatest enemy
by moonbird
Summary: The Strawhats go to shore on a seemingly peaceful island, that is until one of them starts acting strange. How will the rest of the crew fare when they now have to face one of their own in battle, one of their great Nakamas. After-all, he just isn't himself.
1. Chapter 1

"HAHA LUFFY!" Usopp yelled as he ran around with his Captain on the beach, Chopper laughing following in their food-steps.

"You cannot catch me, you cannot catch me!" Luffy stated as he blew a raspberry.

Zoro snorted as he rolled his eyes, Sanji shook his head, Robin smiled amused, Franky their newest crew-member, was entirely un-impressed, and at last Nami just stepped in and beat the teens over the head. "ENOUGH!" Nami yelled.

"Namiiiiii." Both boys complained while rubbing their heads, while Chopper looked very very frightened.

Perhaps Nami shouldn't have been so hard on the boys, the thing was, they had been stuck on Thousand in almost for-ever! Every since Water seven, and they had yet to make it to the ghostly triangle.

And every-body had started to get cabin fever, so the moment that an island was in sight every-body had happily jumped to land, and immediately the boys had gone crazy fooling around on land.

Nami sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you go some-where else and play?" she finally asked.

"That's a great idea!" usopp grinned. "There's an entire forest right there! We should go in there!" he laughed.

"OF CAUSE!" Luffy laughed. "We can play pirates in there."

"Luffy… we all-ready are pirates." Usopp pointed out.

"I know, but it's also funny to play it ones in a while! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"I'M A PIRATE!" Chopper laughed jumping up and down.

"Well then, I am the mightiest pirates there is." Usopp snorted crossing both arms. "I can take both of you down!"

"Hah! Just try!" Luffy grinned.

"All-right." Usopp nodded.. then turned around and ran straight for the forest.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Luffy yelled, but Usopp was all-ready gone.

"Bweh, if you want to defeat me you have to get to me first!" Usopp exclaimed and he was gone from sight.

* * *

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled and ran straight after him with Chopper in his tail.

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled loudly. "USOPP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he exclaimed. "COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!"

Usopp how-ever.. was snickering, he was sitting high above in a tree tightening a knot.. by god this was going to be so easy! Luffy didn't know it yet, but Luffy was right where Usopp wanted him!

All Usopp needed to do now.. was to spring his trap. "Hehehe." Usopp grinned.

_"Oh, what a great head you got there."_ A female voice whispered.

"Huh?" Usopp turned around wide-eyed looking left and right. "Who's there?" he asked.. the voice had seemed so close, and yet no one seemed to be there. Usopp swallowed as he turned back to Luffy, preparing to trap the Captain for good and claim the price for best pirate.

_"Yes I like that ingenuity."_ The voice spoke again. _"I think I'll take it!" _

_"What!?_" Usopp turned around. "Who.. What's going on?" he asked.

* * *

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled. "USOPP ARE YOU THERE!?"

"ARGGHHHHH!"

Both Luffy and Chopper froze, they recognised that sound, frightened they looked at each other. "Usopp!" they both yelled simultaneously, and then ran for the voice.. but nothing was there. "Usopp?" the both yelled. "USOPP!" but he was gone without a trace.

As it started to become dark, the entire crew had gotten out to look for Usopp as no one had seen a sign of him any-where.

"USOPP!" Zoro yelled as he held forward a torch. "USOPP ANSWER US!" he demanded.

"USOPP!" Both Luffy and Chopper yelled as they followed each other.

"Maybe some exotic creature ate him." Robin commented casually to Nami.

Nami hissed annoyed. "Don't say scary stuff like that. Usopp is stronger than that when it finally comes down to it! He's fine! She stated. "You see, he'll ARGH!" Nami almost dropped the torch in shock as a new person had stepped out right in front of her.. the very person whom had been the objective of their search. "USOPP!" Nami exclaimed. "What the hell, don't scare me like that!"

Usopp frowned as he looked at Nami, then shrugged. "Sorry." He simply said, without sounding like a person whom actually meant it.

"Where the hell have you been Usopp?" Nami hissed annoyed. "You had the entire crew worked up, you idiot!" she hissed.

Again Usopp merely shrugged. "Fell down from a tree and hit my head, just woke up now." He told. "I suppose we should get back to Sunny." He at last sighed, and walked right past the two women.

Surprised the women looked after Usopp then at each other. "I guess he is a little tired." Nami finally stated.

Robin nodded thoughtfully. "Hai, that could be an explanation."

* * *

Back at Sunny every-thing seemed fine as the rest of the crew found their way back, Sanji and Zoro was of cause pissed about the interruption.

Luffy, Chopper and Franky how-ever, were just happy that Usopp was alive, and Usopp as well laughed with them. Explaining himself with the head injury story ones again.. some-thing seemed very off by that explanation to Nami.

Usually.. Usopp would at least have told a story about how he battled a giant monster and there-for had become belated. Nami was wondering deeply why Usopp had just gone with a rational explanation this time around, what gave?

Soon though Usopp discovered her look and actually walked over to her as he looked at her. "You're okay Nami?" he asked.

Nami sighed. "I'm fine Usopp." She told. "Honestly." She promised looking at him.

"Well erh Nami, I'm sorry if I came off as a little rude before." Usopp laughed nervously. "It's just, it was quite a shock to wake up on the ground, and every-thing was suddenly dark and all." He told. "My head also hurt a lot, so I'm probably not in the best of moods."

"Oh." Nami blinked. "That's okay Usopp, I can see how that can be a shock." She smiled weakly. "Maybe you should let Chopper look at your head."

"Ah, you're right!" Usopp grinned. "I'll do that right away!" he told. "You should probably go to bed soon, you have the second watch don't you?" he asked.

Nami nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She told in a exhale. "Night Usopp." She muttered as she stood up.

"Night Nami!" Usopp waved after her, with a smile grin on his lips. That didn't look entirely right.

* * *

Nami had become unsettled, and that feeling didn't leave her at all doing the night, she still had it in the morning as she observed Usopp.

But he was acting very normally, laughing with Chopper and Luffy, eating his food.. if any-thing he maybe came across as just a little bit more well mannered than usual.

For the duration of the day, even though Nami kept an extra eye on Usopp, nothing seemed out of place at all.

He worked a bit with Franky, as usual, build some bullets for himself, as usual, played a prank on Luffy, as usual. And even took a little time off to draw, which wasn't always some-thing he did, but it was not compleately unusual.

At last as it became evening again, Nami had resigned to the fact that it was all in her head, and nothing was wrong.

Maybe Usopp had hurt his head a little bit the other day, but it seemed that it had become settled again.

* * *

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp laughed the next morning again. "I just remembered, we never settled whom was the better pirate, I ended up falling off a stupid tree instead." He laughed. "Want to come out with, and find out for real this time?" he asked.

"That sure sounds like fun!" Luffy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Maybe Chopper can be on my team this time." Usopp laughed. "Make sure I wont fall of any branches again or any-thing."

"Sure!" Luffy grinned. "Oi Nami! Zoro! Sanji! The three of us are going a shore!" he proclaimed. "Keep an eye on the ship in the meantime."

"Yay!" Chopper laughed as he jumped up and down.

"So what do you say Chopper, wanna be on the great Captain Usopp's team?" Usopp asked in a grin.

"Sure!" Chopper nodded, and let himself be picked up and then placed on Usopp's shoulders. "Then lets head for the forest!" Usopp proclaimed. "LETS GO!"

* * *

"Ohhh!" Chopper looked wide-eyed at Usopp's work. Ones again he was up in a tree, ones again he was setting up a trap. The exact same trap as before, though with an added bonus for the great finale. "Usopp you are so smart!" he grinned.

"Hehe." Usopp grinned poking at his nose. "Just you wait, you havn't seen half of it yet!"

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled now coming walking. "COME OUT! COME OUT!"

Usopp smirked. "Show-time." He whispered. "Come on Chopper." He grinned as he jumped down, Chopper following him. "Oi Luffy!" Usopp waved at the pirate captain.

"Ah! THERE YOU ARE USOPP!" Luffy laughed and ran straight for the sniper.. which was of cause exactly what Usopp wanted him to do, because in the next moment, Luffy was caught in a snare and soon dangled upside down from the tree. "HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed from where he hang up-side down. "Good one Usopp!" he laughed holding his stomach.

"Oh but we are not done." Usopp smirked as he pulled out his Kabuto and a water balloon, which he loaded into the Kabuto.

"Oooooh, I see where you are going with this." Luffy laughed. "Well, you can go ahead, but remember I'll revenge myself!" he stated in a grin.

Usopp smirked as he nodded. "I'm sure you will if you get the chance." He told and then fired the water balloon, which splashed all over Luffy's face.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked as he suddenly hung limp in the rope. "I feel so weak all of a sudden. Usopp what?"

Usopp smirked as he pulled up another water balloon, and threw it a bit up and down in his hand. "Really Captain, I realise you are dense, that's how it could be this easy to get you." He smirked. "But you should recognise the feeling of having all the energy instantly drained from you."

Luffy blinked as he suddenly realised. "Sea-sea-water." He realised. "Usopp, that is low! That's not like you to pull a prank like this." He told annoyed. "Let me down now!"

"In a moment." Usopp smirked. "To think it didn't take any-more to hopelessly trapped you, if you try to make you ankle smaller the rope will just tighten, so don't do that you'll stop your own blood circulation. And as long as I keep you soaked, you don't have the strength to rip the rope open." He laughed.

Luffy blinked. "Usopp?" he asked. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? GET ME DOWN NOW!" he demanded.

Then Usopp's eyes turned to Chopper by his feet's, his eyes that normally looked so warm and always twinkled with humour, some-how looked glased, and his pupils dilated way over the normal.

Choppers eyes widened. "Usopp isn't himself." He suddenly realised, then reached to his pocket for a rumble ball, only to open his eyes wide.

"Looking for these?" Usopp asked in a smirk lifting three rumble balls from his own pocket.

Chopper gaped by the realisation... the ride on Usopp's shoulder, that's when Usopp had taken them!

"CHOPPER!" Luffy screamed. "RUN! WARN THE OTHERS!"

Chopper nodded and then turned around to turn into his walk-point form, and made a jump for it.

"Oh I think not." Usopp told lifting his Kabuto ones again, and fired the second waterbaloon right at the reindeer, and hit him square on the mark, making Chopper fall down. "And just to make sure you are finished." He smirked pulling a second bullet. "FIRE-STAR!" he yelled, sending a huge fire-burst right at Chopper making the reindeer scream before he fell down.

"And that was two." Usopp smirked as he stood up.

_"Well done my pupil, what an excellent candidate you turned out to be."_ A womans voice whispered. _"I'll take over from here, and you can all become my pupils together."_

Usopp sneered at the voice. "You mean you'll allow them clear mind as well?" he asked annoyed. "Then what happens to me?" he asked.

_"Oh none of them have your ingenuity dear Usopp, their minds aren't as valuable as yours, you'll be the one ruling them now of cause, just as you wanted."_ The woman spoke.

Usopp smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He grinned.

"U-Usopp.." Luffy tried to say as he hopelessly looked at his trusted friend and Sniper. "What have you done?" he asked. "What kind of traps did you set for the others? TELL ME!" he demanded.

"Shut up you shitty Captain." Usopp hissed throwing another waterballoon in Luffy's face, and then hit Luffy over the head with a hammer just for good measure, doing the job of beating Luffy unconscious.

* * *

At the Sunny… no one was the wiser, Sanji was boiling his soup, Robin reading her book, Nami working on a map and Franky tinkering in the workshop, nothing was out of the ordinary.

That was until Sanji tasted on his soup which he had started to boil the night before, and his eyes widened.

Soon he slammed the door to the galley open and stumbled out, holding his throat. "Nami-Swan!" he tried to yelled patheticly. "Robin-Chwan.. FOR GOD'S SAKE ZORO!" he yelled at the swordsman whom was nearest to him, taking a nap.

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he looked at Sanji, just in time for Sanji to collaps.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro yelled as he leaped forward and managed to grab Sanji before he fell all the way down on the deck. "OI! WHERE'S CHOPPER!" he yelled.

"He's out with Luffy and Usopp!" Nami reminded Zoro coming running from where she had been sitting, up above the galley where she hadn't been able to see a thing. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think Ero-cook has been poisoned!" Zoro exclaimed shaking Sanji. "Oi! Dart-brow! HALLO!"

Weakly Sanji looked up at Zoro. "The.. The soup." He told. "Spiked."

Zoro hissed annoyed. "Who the hell could have done this?" he asked in a angry tone.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami exclaimed as she came running down, Robin soon following.

The cook now though, was out cold.

"OIII!" A new voice yelled from shore as a certain Sniper came running. "OIII! I NEED HELP!" he yelled.

Nami hissed annoyed as she stood up and walked to the railing to look down. "NOT NOW USOPP! WE ARE IN A CRISIS!" she yelled back.

"AND I'M NOT!?" Usopp asked "THEY TOOK THEM! AND NOW THEY ARE AFTER ME! YOU GOTTA COME HELP ME RESCUE THEM!"

"WHO!?" Nami asked annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO!?" Usopp asked. "LUFFY AND CHOPPER OF CAUSE! THERE WAS THIS BUNCH OF STRANGE PEOPLE! THEY TOOK THEM!"

Namis eyes widened, then turned to Zoro and Robin. "You think those are the same people who." She glanced at Sanji.

Soon Franky came bursting through the door. "Oi, what's happening?" he asked annoyed.

Nami bit her lip. "Sanji got poisoned, and Luffy and Chopper has apparently been taken prisoner." She told.

Franky blinked as he looked stunned at them, then exclaimed. "_I was only gone for ten minutes!_"

"What's happening?" Usopp now asked as he had climbed un-board.

"Sanji has gotten poisoned." Nami told in a deep sigh.

"Oh no!" Usopp exclaimed looking worried on the cook. "You think it's those people whom took Luffy and Chopper, they tried to poison all of us?" he asked deeply concerned. "Is Sanji going to be okay?" he asked.

"Well, he is breathing." Nami sighed looking at Sanji. "Just out cold."

Usopp nodded. "Then we got to hurry, we got to get to Chopper and luffy before they are to long gone!" he stated. "Especially Chopper so he can take a look at Sanji!"

"We can't just leave Sanji undefended." Nami pointed out.

"What if I just take Zoro, then you three stay with Sanji." Usopp suggested.

Nami didn't even think twice, her instincts were controlling her compleately. "Good idea!" she told. "Get going!"

"YOSH!" Usopp exclaimed as he dragged Zoro with him. "Come on, we got no time to waste, and you got tons of people to slash!" and under his breath, he just managed to whisper. "Three." so no one else could hear him.

* * *

As Usopp and Zoro ran through the forest, it just seemed like that no matter how long they ran, they would still have longer to go.

"How much further!?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Almost there!" Usopp gaped for air, just as they ran out into an empty field and Usopp looked around. "It's.. some-where around here." He hesitated. "Wait here for a second." He asked walking forward.

Zoro snorted as he crossed his arms. "Oi, don't go to far." He demanded as Usopp walked further and further away to the other end.

"Hai." Usopp nodded as he kept on walking.. they were in a pretty good distance, as suddenly Usopp turned around, and pulled out his Kabuto to aim it straight for Zoro as he smirked. "Got you." He told in a smirk.

Zoro blinked. "What?" he asked deeply confused.

Usopp smirked. "Zoro, this is a fight, pull your weapon." He asked.

Zoro snorted. "Fight? We don't have time for this Usopp. Wasn't Luffy and Chopper in danger."

"They'll be fine." Usopp told. "Like you, they walked directly into my trap."

"Wait a minute, Your trap!?" Zoro asked. "Usopp, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"What is going on that we are going to fight now!" Usopp hissed. "I'll show you ones and for all what I am truly made off, I can take out the entire straw-hat crew, and best of all! It's easy!"

Zoro squinted his eyes. "What have you done to Luffy and Chopper?" he asked. "For that matter, who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Usopp." Usopp smirked loading his Kabuto. "Win this duel, and I'll have to tell where Luffy and Chopper is."

"Duel from that distance!?" Zoro asked.

"Well of cause." Usopp nodded in a grin.

"That is cheating!" Zoro esclaimed.

"How?" Usopp asked as he stood from his spot.

"YOU ARE TO FAR AWAY!" Zoro exclaimed.

"So?" Usopp asked. "We both have our personal weapon at choice at hand, we both stand on a flat terrain in a equal long distance."

"Yeah! But how am I supposed to fight long distance!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"I just liked for you to gain a bit of a better understanding for how things works, you should thank me really." Usopp smirked. "Usually, the situation is reversed." He stated as he strengthened his kabuto. "See, I excel at my own thing, long distance shooting, and yet you put me at the front. Put any of you in the situations I am good at, and _you _would be doomed." He pointed out. "So how does it feel? Being out on shaky ground?" he asked.

"You bastard!" Zoro hissed holding a sword in both hands. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" he yelled running.

Usopp how-ever smirked. "To late." He told and fired.

Zoro smirked as he raised his swords, this was to easy, all he had to do was to cut the bullet! And he did, though immediately the insides of the bullet gave into a big puff that hurt Zoro's eyes. "Pepper!" he exclaimed as his eyes watered. "Cheater!" he stated hopelessly tried to wipe his eyes, only to scream in pain. "Are you kidding me! Pepper_ and_ Chilli powder!? How low are you willing to go Usopp?" he asked.

"Tell me Zoro." Usopp asked as he casually walked up to the inactivated swords man, wearing his own goggles to protect him from the pepper and chilli powder. "How on earth is using ordinary kitchen supplies cheating?" he asked.

"It's not fair combat!" Zoro exclaimed. Swinging his swords without even being able to see, which Usopp very simply dodged by bowing down and then raising up again.

"I'll tell you what isn't fair combat, me up against a fisherman pirate or a ghost girl or a marine, but still I won, I wonder how." Usopp wondered out loud. "Oh now I remember, it's called fighting with smarts." He smirked pointing at his own head. "Night Zoro." Was his last words as he beat Zoro over the head with his small hammer, making Zoro fall to the ground.

And left Usopp standing grinning. "Four." he simply stated.

* * *

And the Sunny was in trouble as well, Nami tried to fight but. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" Nami exclaimed waving her clima-tact. "WORK DAMMIT! WORK!" she hissed.

The ship had been compleately over-run by men wearing white body-suits, there seemed to be around thirty of them, which would have been easy as pie for the straw-hats, if it hadn't been for their individual handicaps. "FRANKY COVER ME!" Nami yelled desperately trying to make her clima-tacts respond.

"I can't!" Franky exclaimed. "Some-body has been tinkering with my cola! I got no energy!" he told.

"ROBIN!" Nami called, but Robin as well looked drowsy.

"I think." Robin blinked. "That some-one put a sedations draught in my coffee." She told. "I can't.. can't.." she true enough seemed to wobble on her legs.

"ROBIN!" Nami yelled, supporting the older woman. "Shit." Nami hissed. "who could have done this?" she asked. "Who on earth both have the know-how to temper with my clima-tact, and sabotage Frankys cola and have knowledge enough of sleeping draughts to spike you and Sanji, for that matter even being smart enough to… oh shit." Nami suddenly realised.

"What navigator-san?" Robin asked weakly leaning up against Nami.

"I knew it." Nami hissed. "I knew there was some-thing wrong with Usopp when he turned up yesterday!"

Robins eyes widened. "Longnose-san?" she asked.

"Aw come on Nami!" Franky exclaimed punching one of the white suited figures away with his bare fists. "Longnose-bro would never betray this crew! He loves you, I've seen it!"

"Clearly he isn't himself." Nami hissed. "Some-thing happened to him. But still, this is bad, this is really really bad!" she swallowed.

Robin glanced at Nami.

"It was _childs_-play for him just to do this!" Nami pointed out. "Imagine an Usopp without his usual moral values, without his self doubt and without his compassion!"

Robin blinked. "That does sound quite bad." She acknowledged.

"If I am right, it's some-thing like that we are up against." Nami hissed.

Franky grimaced. "The real Longnose-bro would never stoop this low, he would at least face the people that he are fighting!" he hissed.

"This Usopp how-ever, seems to be aware that what he lacks in physical strength, he got in ingenuity." Robin softly pointed out. And that was it, no more talking, they all three stood back to back and were surrounded, holding up their hands to show how harmless they were.

Nami frowned annoyed. "If just Zoro, Sanji or Luffy had been here! All of these people would have been toast!" she murmured annoyed.

"Or if I had my cola powers." Franky muttered.

"Or I my full strength, but I guess that was longnose's plan." Robin pointed out.

"Well this is just typical." Nami muttered sourly. "Remind me to beat up Usopp real good when I see him again!"

* * *

_AN; Just an idea that popped into my head. _

_Usopp sure has a lot of troubles, I think his self doubt is what is keeping him back to most. And well, am I the only one thinking Usopp could be a freaking dangerous enemy to have with his enourmus skill set?_

_True, he is not that good in close combat, but if he gets the time to actually plan ahead... at least I get that sense. Again, I think what is really keeping him back the most is his own sense of self doubt, he is doing some selfsabbotage unfortunately. But fortunately, he also overcomes that selfsabotage when it really matters, and that always keeps on being equally cool to me :) _

_and yes, Usopp is not himself here, of cause he is being mind controlled. Real Usopp would never do any-thing like that, not even to his enemies._


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh.." Luffy groaned as he woke up again. He felt so damn weak, like all power had been drained from him.

Drowsily Luffy looked around and discovered that he was in some sort of a cave, chained up and.. it kept on dripping on him.

Looking up Luffy discovered a big water bag, continuously sending small drops right down in his face.. sea-water..

Luffy groaned, trust it to Usopp to actually realise how you can use such a weakness more effectively when you lack sea-stone… Usopp!

Luffy's head snapped up and he looked around. He was in a cell, and he wasn't alone, just beside him was Robin and Chopper, pretty much chained up in the same fashion as himself, complete with a water sack above them. "Guys!" Luffy exclaimed.

Robin looked up. "Oh, so you are awake a last Captain san." She spoke softly.

"Is every-body all-ready?" Luffy asked. "Where is that bastard Usopp! Or… who-ever that was!"

"I'm over here." Namis voice sounded. All Luffy had to do was to look up, to realise that Nami was sitting in a cell opposite his, unlike them though, she was hanging on the wall, instead her food were simply chained in a long chain.

"This is absolutely un-super." Frankys voice sounded left from Luffy, in the cell next to him.

"And why the hell am I stuck on the moss head!?" Sanji exclaimed, right from Nami's cell.

"shut up dart-brow." Zoro's voice snorted from the same place.

Luffy exhaled relieved. "So every-body is okay." He concluded. "Good."

"Every-body except Usopp." Nami pointed out quietly.

"Oh." Luffy realised in a sigh.

Just as food-steps entered.. several pair of feet's.

Luffy lifted his head to see them coming, and then his eyes widened. It was Usopp! And.. a tall woman with white hair, gray eyes and a long white fur-coat, followed by several people in the white bodie suits.

The woman in white smiled by the sight. "So this is the great straw-hat crew whom just declared war on the world government?" she asked in a slick voice. "What potential, good job Usopp." She smiled.

"My lady." Usopp bowed his head towards the woman.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luffy asked sourly.

"She's gorgeous!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Me?" the Woman asked laying hand, with white painted finger nails, on her chest. "You may call me mistress Elisa, my pupil. Feel honoured, you are going to work under the worlds first PIRATE QUEEN!" she exclaimed.

"LIKE HELL!" Luffy spat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO USOPP!?" he asked. "GIVE HIM BACK!" he demanded.

"Usopp is here on his own free will." Elisa pointed out. "Isn't that right Usopp?" she asked.

Usopp smirked as he crossed his arms.

"He was even kind enough to deliver all of you to my grasp." Elisa purred.

"What do you do to him?" Nami asked. "Brain-washed him? Usopp it's us, your crew! Don't you remember?" she asked.

Usopp turned around to send Nami a glance. "Oh I know who you are." He told. "I didn't just forget."

Nami blinked stunned. "Then what?" she asked.

"Elisa cleared my mind." Usopp told in a wide smile. "All of those doubts that used to fill me, all of that second guessing. It's all gone! It's wonderful! My head has never been clearer!" he exclaimed gladly.

Elisa smirked as she placed two hands on Usopp's shoulders. "So you see?" Elisa asked. "What you see here is just your own crew-mate Usopp. Same memories, same abilities. I just modified his mind a little bit." She told. "Made all those pesky doubts go away." She told. "And with the space now available, I could fill them up with other thoughts that has been buried deep inside of him for to long, things he didn't even dare to acknowledge before I came along. The power of the medo-medo fruit I ate. And it's all of the better, isn't that right Usopp?" she asked.

And Usopp smiled at Elisa. "How can I ever repay you mistress?" he asked.

"You're doing fine all-ready." Elisa told. "Just tell me, who's mind should I clear first of the people in here?" she asked.

Usopp smirked. "Luffy is the strongest one." He told. "But he is also pretty dense, no, I think you should take her!" he stated pointing directly at Nami who's eyes widened.

"Me-me?" Nami asked. "No no! you don't want me!"

"I sense much ingenuity from that girl as well." Elisa nodded. "And cleverness."

"When it comes to weather and navigation, there is no one better than her." Usopp told. "She's the only navigator worthy of a future pirate queen." He told.

"Very well then." Elisa nodded. "Tonight I'll clear that girls mind." She told. "I'm sure you'll appreciate to share this exsperience with your friends." She noted to Usopp as she walked out, Usopp following her.

Usopp how-ever shrugged. "It's all the same, I mean they got skills sure but."

"I get it." Elisa nodded. "And that's why you'll be a commander while those other people will work beneath you."

"Thank you mistress." Usopp smiled.

* * *

Nami sniffed as she covered her eyes.

"Don't cry Nami-swan!" Sanji tried to call across the hall. "We wont let her touch you! I'll free you!" he hissed, kicking at the bars.

"Oi, oi." Zoro snorted. "Don't hurt yourself to much ero-cook."

Sanji hissed.. his shoes had been taken away, ensuring that his kicks wouldn't be at full strength, probably curtsey of Usopp, the teen had thought about every-thing.

Chopper to cried. "To think he would do this!" he sniffed.

Luffy hissed. "our Usopp would NEVER do any-thing like this." He hissed. "Keep faith Chopper, we'll fix this and get our own Usopp back." He hissed. "Pirate queen my ass, by brainwashing other pirates. I'm going to beat the crap out of her!"

"Oi, don't you even there." Sanji hissed. "That's still a lady."

"There's isn't much lady about that witch!" Luffy returned right back.

Just a single pair of food-steps returned. Luffy looked to his left, and saw Usopp coming strolling, all alone.

Usopp hissed as he looked down, and didn't comment as Usopp came all the way up to them, then turned to Nami. "So it's soon time Nami." He smiled. "Don't worry, it hurts a little at first, but one you stop fighting, you'll love the change." He told opening up the door to Namis cell.

Nami hissed at Usopp. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk!" Usopp told. "You'll make it easier on yourself if you just accept it at ones."

"Never!" Nami hissed. "And I don't get how you could ever give in either."

"I just get it now." Usopp whispered as he kneeled getting into eye-level with Nami, his eyes still looked so cold, and very much un-Usopp like. "To think, all of this time, I honestly thought I was holding you back." He smirked, almost if it was a sarcastic joke only known to himself, and the entire crew looked at him in stunned silence. "But the opposite is true, I'm not holding you back, it's all of you holding me back."

"What!" Nami exclaimed widening her eyes. "Usopp that's not true! We would never do any such thing."

"Wouldn't you?" Usopp asked as he stood up crossing his arms. "I think Zoro, Sanji and Luffy rather like having some weak members around to pick on and safe." He commented dryly. "I'm not the only one though, you as well, you and I, we are the same don't you see?" he asked resting both his hands on the wall behind Nami leaning over her, so his long nose almost touched her face, and his breath could be felt on her face. "As long as we stand in their shadow, we will be held back! But we could be so much more Nami." He stated as he let go and stood up reaching down a hand towards her. "So what do you say, come with me, and become so much more, break free of the Straw-hats. I could really use you around."

"FORGET IT!" Nami exclaimed and then spat in Usopp's hand, obviously to Usopp's disgust. "I have no idea who you are, but you are _not _Usopp!" She exclaimed looking fiercely up in his face. "Usopp is our good Nakama! He is loyal, dependable for all of us, put his crew before himself, even in the most dangerous situations, he is deep down humble and helpful, and most of all DEFINETELY NOT A COWARD! HE IS THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNOW!"

Usopp's eyes widened as he looked at Nami. "Na-Nami?" he asked in a wavering voice, suddenly it seemed like the glace for a tiny moment went off his eyes, and Usopp hissed holding his head. "ARGH!" he hissed as if he was in pain.

"USOPP!" Nami exclaimed, but then Usopp looked up, and the glacial eyes were up again, as well as an angry sneer.

"OI!" A new voice yelled from behind him. "OI YOU!"

Usopp hissed as he turned around, and saw his former captain chained up to the wall. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Give Usopp back." Luffy demanded.

"Or else what?" Usopp asked holding up his arms.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy exclaimed.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "You really want to do that?" he asked. "You forget, I am Usopp."

"No you're not!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nami is right, you're a coward, Usopp is a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Brave warrior of the sea?" Usopp asked as he snorted. "Please, the Usopp you knew was scared of his own shadow, he would always scream and run in fright, blowing himself up like a cat, trying to scare enemies away by merely looking as big as possible, using big lies. Me how-ever." Usopp smirked pointing at himself. "Am smarter than that, I am able to see clearly. I don't need to look big and scary, because the only thing that really matters is that I win, if winning is impossible, then to survive. There is always a way to trick yourself out, and I was always very good at it, just always to big on being a _hero, _to use it probably." He grinned. "Hero." He mocked again with distaste in the word. "What would the use for me be to become such a thing?" he asked in a shrug lifting his eyes. "Heroes are suckers if you ask me."

Darkly Luffy looked at Usopp, with fire and anger in his eyes. "Coward." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Usopp asked sharpening his ear. "I didn't really hear that." He stated in a yawn. "For a moment there, it seemed like you thought I was in any way scared of you."

"I SAID COWARD!" Luffy yelled. "When is a man brave!?" he asked. "Is it when he uses dirty tricks so he is safe while his friends are in danger, NO!" he yelled. "Is it some-one who doesn't care about other people, so he doesn't have to fear for their safety, DEFINETELY NOT!" he proclaimed. "AND IT'S NOT SOME SMART ARSE WITH NO DREAMS OF HIS OWN TO PURSUE! YOU FUCKING PRICK! SO GIVE ME BACK USOPP, THE REAL MAN IN THERE, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR SURE!"

"Lu.. Luffy.." Usopp looked wide-eyed at him as he stood back.

"True bravery is when you are indeed scared, BUT DEFY THE FEELING ANY-WAY!" Luffy proclaimed. "A TRUE MAN IS A MAN WHOM DOES THE RIGHT THING IN SPITE OF HIS FEAR! HE SPITS THAT FEAR IN THE FACE BY STANDING UP FOR HIMSELF!" he told.

"Luffy." Usopp swallowed.

"AND A TRUE MAN WILL BE SCARED!" Luffy yelled. "BECAUSE A TRUE MAN HAS A LOT TO LOOSE! HE HAS DREAMS! WHICH HE DARES TO PURSUE! NAKAMAS HE DARES TO PROTECT!"

"Sto-STOP!" Usopp exclaimed holding his head as he bowed down.

"You're the one hearing me in there, aren't you Usopp, real Usopp?" Luffy asked as he looking at the struggling Usopp whom was obviously in pain. "Come on fight it! I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT!" he yelled. "YOU ALWAYS FIGHT CAUSE YOU ARE SOME-THING I COULD NEVER BE! A HERO! A TRUE FLASHY HERO!"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp exclaimed falling to his knees.

"FIGHT AS YOU ALWAYS DO!" Luffy exclaimed. "I know! For I can always depend on you! Remember the giants you want to be like? We are going to Elbaf one day, where warriors fight with honour, just like you Usopp! And they keep on fighting to the last! JUST LIKE YOU DO! LIKE A REAL HERO! WHO SHARES HIS SAKE WITH OTHERS!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Usopp cried out.

"You're always there for us, always spitting your own fear in the face, you went up against a GOD ones!" Luffy reminded him. "All for the sake of us, you always wants to protect your Nakama, I know you! You always come though when it matters! CAUSE YOU REALLY ARE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!" He exclaimed.

"ARGH!" Usopp exclaimed as he fell down on his stomach, face down on the floor.

"Usopp." Nami swallowed as she saw him. "Luffy what?"

Luffy how-ever didn't say a word as he just looked at Usopp, then Usopp's arm lifted, making Nami gasp, and he grabbed the earth, to pull himself a bit forward, and then the other arm, and Usopp barely crawled towards Luffy, before he reached up, grapping Luffy's leg and then looked up with tears in his eyes. "LUFFY!" he cried looking up. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he hiccupped. "I tried to fight against it! I really did!" he desperately tried to explain. "But she was just so strong!"

"Usopp." Luffy sighed relieved. "Glad to see you are back, I."

"Luffy shh!" Usopp hissed as he pressed a hand towards his mouth. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, she noticed, she noticed that I was slipping away, and she is on her way right back in here." He told pointing towards his own scalp, then hissed. "I SAID STAY OUT!" he shouted.

"Usopp." Luffy wide-eyed looked at him.

"Luffy listen!" Usopp hissed as he stood up on his legs and held unto Luffy's shoulders with one hand, as he fumbled after a key. "When you get out of here, and come to get me, throw me out in the ocean." He demanded, before slapped the water sack above Luffy away so it landed on the floor.

"WHAAAT?!" Luffy asked. "But, but!" he stammered.

"DAMMIT LUFFY JUST DO IT!" Usopp demanded shaking his captain. "Sea water nullifies devil fruit powers remember?" he asked. "It's our best shot!"

"But Usopp what if you..." Luffy tried.

"Unlike you I can swim." Usopp reminded Luffy. "And beside, I rather die a brave death than being forced to walk around being a coward betraying my nakamas. I HATE THIS!" He exclaimed. "Luffy." He almost cried. "Safe me!" he asked before he crumbled together falling down on the ground. "Urhg."

"Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't know.. how long I'll be able to hold her back, better be on the safe side." Usopp swallowed as he turned around and crawled out of the cell, clearly it was a fight, then he reached up, and grabbed some-thing on the wall. "Nami!" he exclaimed and threw the object at her, to have a bundle of keys land by her feet's.

Nami looked up. "Usopp.." she whispered.

"And I'm.. I didn't mean I.. I.." Usopp sniffed.

Namis eyes softened. "That wasn't you." She told.

"Or perhaps it was." Usopp suddenly smiled as he stood up again. "Don't you dare touch those keys girlie, it was a weak moment, its all." He stated before hissing. "NO! to soon you bastard!" Usopp hissed hitting his own head. "Get back! LUFFY!" he exclaimed turning around. "Go to the left from here, take the third stair-case out-side, then the third door you see goes to the entrance hall!" he exclaimed. "Before he took out one of his pallets and squished it so a gass emptied out.

"What is that?" Luffy asked as he looked at how Usopp inhaled.

Usopp looked up. "sorry to be such a bother." He whispered then fell to his knees. "Please forgive me." He whispered, and then he was out cold, falling down on the floor.

"USOPP!" Luffy screamed.

"Luffy stop!" Nami exclaimed as she opened the chain that had her foot. "Don't breath to heavily, Usopp used his sleeping powder on himself, to stop himself from ratting us out!" she exclaimed. "He wants you to wake him up by throwing him in the ocean, so it wont help if you fall a sleep to now." She pointed out as she stood up. "He is counting on you Luffy!"

"Usopp." Luffy stopped and looked at the unconscious figure in front of him. "Don't worry Usopp! I'll safe you!" he promised.

The rest of the straw-hat crew looked at their unconscious crew-mate in stunned silence.

"He.. he's fighting a fight to regain control." Chopper whispered. "He's in there."

Robin nodded. "Thank goodness." She whispered.

* * *

_Usopp hissed annoyed, he was in a dark place, very dark, in a place that was not of the physical world, but some-where else. _

_Yet it still felt like he had a physical body as he sat with crossed legs, and in front of him there was another person. _

_One could might be fooled to think that Usopp was sitting in front of a mirror, because in front of him was his identical twin, his double. Every thing was the same from the long nose to the determined face-expression. _

_Not every-thing though, the doubles eyes didn't seem to have quite the same light in them as Usopps. _

_"You knocked us out." The double sighed. _

_Usopp hissed. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked. "At least then I know you'll wont be any-more trouble for a while." _

_"It wont work." The double told. "your little plan, throwing us into the sea-water, it wont annul the devil fruit powers as they don't have root in this body."_

_Usopp hissed. _

_"It'll wake me up though." The double smirked. "Maybe I'll convince them for a little while that I am you, then stab them from behind, how does that sound?" he asked. _

_"As if I would let you!" Usopp hissed. _

_The Double snorted in a very nonchalant way. _

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?" Usopp asked in a big yell. "This is a minor set-back! There is NO WAY, that I'll let this continue!" he hissed. _

_"Usopp, usopp, Usopp." The double sighed as he shook his head. "I am not just some parasite stuffed into you, quite the opposite, I am only possible because I all-ready did exist inside of you. The only thing the devil fruit did, was to pull me out of you. That's all." He told. _

_Usopp's eyes widened. _

_"That's right, I am no stranger. I really am you." The double smirked. "The part of you, you don't want to acknowledge. The part that.."_

_"Oh I know who you are!" Usopp hissed cutting the double off. "I remember the times we met, you were strongest in water seven." He hissed. "But try and think back ass-hole, what happened back there?" he asked. _

_The double snorted. _

_"Hah, you wont even say it!" Usopp grinned pointing a finger at his double. "All-ready back then. I beat the crap out of you!" he laughed. _

_"Maybe you were lucky that time around." The double shrugged. "With a little help from your friends, yes indeed you beat me. But you didn't really destroy me." He pointed out looking up at Usopp. "Otherwise, how could I even be here?" he asked in a slight smirk. "I've just grown stronger over time, like every-thing else, I started as nothing but a little seed, but look how I've grown." He triumphed with stretched out arms. "Aren't you proud Usopp?" he asked. "You planted me, nurtured me, and now I am here." He grinned. _

_"all-right, maybe you really did came from inside of me." Usopp exhaled. "But all that you are is a fraction of the entire picture, you are not any real representation of who I am!" he shouted. "And I swear! I'm going to destroy you for good this time!" he yelled. _

_"Well that would mean destroying a part of yourself." The double pointed out. _

_"Tch." Usopp snorted as he crossed his arms. "That just means you can't destroy me either!" he hissed. "And you can bet your ass, as long as we are here, I'm going to fight you ass-hole!" he told._

_"Tsk tsk." The double shook his head as he held up a finger. "you might think you have a say, because you managed to linger on for so long, but before long, you'll disappear to the place I came from, and I will take your place." He told. "For-ever."_

_Usopp swallowed. "Still." He swallowed. "That means I would still be there." He pointed out. "And as long as my friends wont stop fighting for me, I wont stop fighting for them!" he proclaimed. _

_The double sighed. "I guess so." He nodded. "But question is, how much double crossing are they going to take before they give up?" he asked in a smirk. Making Usopp hiss. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Chopper look!" Luffy blinked at he held Usopp's in his arms.

"What is it?" Chopper asked as he ran to Luffy, after having been freed by Nami.

"His eyes." Luffy told. "They are moving behind the lids, what does that mean?" he asked confused turning to Chopper.

"Usually it means that some-one is having a dream." Chopper told, as Usopp's face retorted together and Usopp hissed.

Nami swallowed. "I don't think that is what is happening.." she silently pointed out.

Chopper nodded. "He is probably fighting for control." He whispered.

"Oi, Usopp." Luffy spoke as he shook the sniper. "Listen to me, you are not alone in this okay?" he asked. "You asked me for help, and I never let down friends whom asked me for help." He told in a serious voice. "Keep on fighting Usopp!" he hissed. "I need my god damn sniper, and I need that sniper to be you. Not some damn imposter! Remember your dreams, your values and nakamas okay?" he asked. "Those are the things your double don't have, and that's why he is so much weaker!" he told as he picked Usopp up in his arms, and then manoeuvred his friend on his back. "yosh." He looked at the others. "You heard what Usopp said, run to the left!"

Zoro nodded as he turned to the right, taking one step.

"THAT'S THE WRONG WAY MOSS-BRAIN!" Sanji hissed.

Sullenly Zoro turned around and started to walk the right way without saying another word.

* * *

Far away above them, the woman in white was merely smiling as she was surrounded by her so-called pupils. "Oh." She whispered. "So there's still a little life in that one, odd. I thought his negativity was so much that he would be gone by now, oh well. Suppose I just have to give him a little more attention." Elisa shrugged, as she swirled a finger around. "Come my pupil, let your own negativity consume you." She whispered. "And proof to me you are worthy of becoming one of my commanders, get me the straw-hats. _All of them!_"

* * *

"His face." Luffy swallowed as he held Usopp's in his arms.

It looked like Usopp was in pain as he hissed and groaned, though still unconscious.

Zoro glanced at Usopp, then at the harbor right in front of them. "Well, there's the ocean." He pointed out.

Luffy sighed deeply. "Well, lets just hope this work." He murmered.

Nami nodded as she swallowed. "Do it." She whispered.

And Luffy at last nodded, plummeting Usopp down into the ocean water.

The moment Usopp hit the surface, his eyes opened wide and he gasped for air as he splashed around. "What-what!?" Usopp asked confused looking around.

"USOPP YOU NEED TO SWIM!" Sanji hissed at the way that Usopp was hopelessly splashing around.

"Argh!" Usopp exclaimed, falling beneath the surface, clearly the shock of waking up like that was to much for him, as he had trouble getting any breath.

At last Zoro just hissed as he leaned over on the ground, resting one arm on the edge, he reached the other arm down and grabbed Usopp's overall straps to pull the wide-eyed teenager up from the water, and throw him up on laugh. Where Usopp laid coughing up the water.

"Usopp are you all-right?" Chopper asked as he stood by Usopp's side, padding him on the back, to get the water out.

"I'm, I'm great Chopper." Usopp told with squinted eyes. "You saved me, thank you." He whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at chopper, offering the reindeer a smile.

Chopper how-ever gasped as he stepped back.

"Chopper what is it?" Luffy asked.

"That's not our Usopp!" Chopper proclaimed pointing at Usopp. "He is trying to trick us."

"What?" Usopp asked. "What do you mean Chopper, it's just me!" he told.

"Your eyes betray you." Chopper told. "THEY ARE DIALETED!" he exclaimed.

At ones every-one took a step back, and Usopp's previous smile turned into a sneer as he looked all around himself.

Luffy hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "You." He hissed. "I seem to remember promising you an ass kicking of you didn't give Usopp back."

Usopp squinted his eyes at Luffy, then did a surprise move as he grabbed Chopper and threw the little reindeer out in the ocean, making the rest of the straw hats gasp.

Before Usopp himself jumped up on his legs, using the straw-hats momentary distraction, as he ran for the ledge, and jumped head first into the ocean.

"Idiot." Zoro hissed. "Not all of us are devil fruit users."

"You take Chopper I take Usopp." Sanji murmered throwing his cigarette away, and Zoro nodded as they both jumped into the ocean.

Zoro was by Choppers side quick enough, pulling Chopper up on the surface.

Sanji though.. it seemed to take quite a while for him to come up again.

The straw-hats stared at a place filled with bubbles, that was until Sanji broke the surface, his face an eyes compleately covered in a black substance that Sanji desperately tried to get out of his eyes. "THAT DAMN LONGNOSE!" Sanji exclaimed wiping his eyes.

"SANJI WHAT HAPPENED!?" Luffy asked in a yell.

"HE FOUND AN OCTOPUS!" Sanji hissed rubbing in his eyes.

"Captain-san. There!" Robin pointed upwards to their right.

Luffy followed her eyes and discovered Usopp, with a little octopus in each hand, using to octopus's as suckers, to climb the wall.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN!" Luffy demanded.

"I can't!" Franky hissed. "I don't have any cola!"

"Typical." Zoro snorted annoyed as he twisted his soaked shirt. "Just as we actually _need_ a sharpshooter." He murmured.

And before they knew it, Usopp had reached a window he jumped into it, giving himself the time to turn around and blow a raspberry at the straw-hats before he vanished.

"Well, at least his sense of humour isn't entirely gone." Nami murmured very un-amused.


	4. Chapter 4

"urgh." Nami muttered as the straw-hats were walking hopelessly around. "how big is this place, it seems to go on for-ever."

"Or we are just walking in circles." Franky pointed out.

"That would be if the marimo had decided on the way." Sanji murmered.

"Oi!" Zoro hissed.

"I just wonder why we havn't been attacked yet." Robin softly pointed out.

"Maybe they havn't found us yet!" Luffy grinned optimistcly.

"Or more like Usopps is in charge of capture us." Nami murmered. "And he is just waiting for the right moment to some-how trap us." She pointed out. "That's how this Usopp works."

Luffy hissed annoyed. "Well, he wont get us this easy this time!" he hissed. "Last time we were unprepared, but this time. This time we know, we will not be fooled that easily!" Luffy stated as he crossed his arms.

"Urh Luffy.." Nami hesitated. "What exactly do you intend to do?" she asked. "I know you want to beat the crap out of him and all, but if you do that, you could also end up hurting Usopp really really badly." She told. "In fact you most definitely would , no matter how you look at it, it's still his body! Beating him up isn't exactly going to help him."

Luffy hissed annoyed. "Man this is so complicated." He mumbled.

"No matter what, we have to catch him." Zoro stated as he crossed his arms. "The reason why Usopp could take us out this easily is because he knows every-thing about us. Our fighting styles, our habbits, even how we think. And he is turning that against us, it's just to dangerous for us to have some-one like that running around free."

"Yosh, catch him." Luffy nodded. "Hey look a bridge!" he pointed in front of him, as a bridge went from the ford they were walking around on to the shore. "We can get to sunny and re-surplie!" he cheered happily, and took a step on the bridge.

Only for a speeding bullet to come down from far above and knock Luffys hat off him. Wide-eyed Luffy looked at his hat by his feet's, then bowed down to pick it up, was just about to take another step as another bullet hit centrimeters in front of his feet's forcing Luffy to jump back. "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I believe those are warning shots." Robin whispered softly. "Go no further from here."

"But who's shooting?" Luffy asked annoyed.

"Those are some extremely precies shots.. oh god." Nami rubbed her forehead. "Really?" she asked annoyed.

Luffy blinked as he looked up. "What? What?" he asked.

"Luffy." Nami hissed annoyed. "What is Usopp's position exactly on our ship?" he asked.

"That's easy, he's our sharpshooter! Oh.." Luffy realised.

"And you know what a true sharpshooter is capable of?" Robin asked in a gloom.

"Erh.. hit targets really well?" Luffy suggested.

"Well, that is only natural." Robin nodded. "But that's only half of it, ones a sharpshooter knew that his target, a famouse admiral, would come at a certain point some-time in the future. The sharp-shooter didn't know when the admiral would come, only that he would come. So the sharpshooter came early, hid far above, where no one could see him. And then he waited." Robin whispered silently. "For days and nights, in three weeks he waited. Not mowing a muscle, not eating a single meal, always his eyes on the target. And finally, the admiral came. Then a bang sounded." Robin illustrated with her hand formed as a gun. "And the admiral was dead, no one was able to tell what direction the bullet had come from, they had to comb the entire island, but when they came to that, the sharpshooter was long gone. And that is the power of a true sharpshooter" she whispered holding the gun formed hand to her mouth. "You just never utilize that, it's not your fighting style."

Luffy swallowed, as Chopper shook. "To think Usopp has such a scary position on our ship." The reindeer shook as he hid behind Sanjis leg.. or sort of.. turning the wrong way.

"It's in longnose-sans nature to be a trickster, to lay his traps carefully and with patients, so he can spring them on the right time." Robin observed. "He may even elude you into thinking that he is out to some-thing, only to for that to be a distraction to hide his real purpose."

Suddenly Luffy flash-backed.. to the time at Water-seven where he had fought against Usopp.. Usopp had owned that fight.

Every-thing so carefully planned out, nothing up to chance, one attack building to the next, one thing eluding some-thing else and bigger.

First as Usopp had run out of tricks did Luffy gain footing, first then could he win.

But if Usopp hadn't been so hurt.. if Usopp weren't held back by his heroes codex.

He could have used sea-water balloons even back then, Luffy was sure Usopp had thought about it, but for the real Usopp that would have been to low and dishonourable, he had wanted to fight Luffy at full strength.

But an Usopp whom didn't have those kinds of ideals.

Luffy swallowed… suddenly this entire thing seemed a whole lot scarier. "He could shoot us all down right this instant." He suddenly realised.

"Yeah." Nami whispered standing a bit back. "He is watching us."

"Then why isn't he shooting?" Zoro asked annoyed. "I slash those bullets before they reach us!"

"He needs us captured." Nami whispered. "And as little hurt as possible… they want to turn all of us."

"USOPP!" Luffy suddenly yelled so every-one could hear it, probably on the entire ford. "YOU ASKED ME FOR MY HELP! AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he shouted. "SO JUST WAIT! WE'LL COME TO GET YOU! BRING YOU BACK! AND THEN WE'LL MOVE ON TOGETHER! JUST YOU WAIT!"

* * *

_"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled. "LET ME OUT YOU! I WANT THE CONTROL!" _

_"You are not getting any control!" _

_"You heard him! And we both know, that when Luffy decided on some-thing. HE WONT EVER STOP! EVER!" _

_"I guess you are right." _

_"HAH!" Usopp yelled triumphantly. "ready to give up yet." _

_"Not nearly, mistress wont be to pleased, but if that is what it takes to break you." _

_"What.. what do you intend to do?" _

It was a strange feeling, lifting his trusty kabuto again from his hiding place, high in a tower. Part of Usopp screamed to make it stop, to put the Kabuto down, but part of him felt a certain glee.

It was some-how like being puppeteered, having no control over any actions at all, as Usopp loaded his Kabuto carefully and took aim… and then he shot.

One very precise bullet, one firebird star, hiding Robin on the side of her head.

_"NO!"_ part of Usopp screamed, the part with no control.

The other how-ever whispered. _"One."_ As the raven haired archaeologist fell to the ground.

Then Usopp's hand, without Usopp's control, loaded the Kabuto again with a calm hand, as the people down there seemed to panick, they looked like bewildered ants down there! And there was his opening! Franky's neck turned right to him, his none armoured body part. And Usopp fired.

_"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" _

_"Two." _

A third time the Kabuto was loaded, a third time it fired, this time hiding a confused cook whom had no chance of seeing the bullet coming.

_"Three."_

And a fourth time, he aimed at the little raindeer, scarred looking around.

_"NO! Not Chopper! Why would you hurt him!? What have he ever done to deserve that!?" _

And the reindeer fell to the ground, just like every-body else.

_"Four." _

Nami fell next.

_"Five." _

There were more things Usopp's body couldn't control, all though he was holding the Kabuto so calmly in his hand, his eyes was crying.

_"What do you want from me? How can I make this stop!?" _

This time there was no answer at all, as Usopp's hand loaded his Kabuto and aimed at the green haired swords-man, a pallet that the swords man easily cut in half.. all though, it was just as anticipated and the pallet released a gas making the Swordsman cough and squint his eyes.

Then the second bullet was fired, a firebird star, and made the gass exploid, sending the swordsman flying.

_"Six." _

_"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! _

The Kabuto was loaded just one last time, a very special invention made by Usopp, it contained sea-water, extra salt, and a arrow head sharp enough to penetrate rubber, especially when that place of rubber had been soaked in sea-water, all it took.. was one very careful shot.

And then it was made, the water-ballon with the arrow head inside of it, silently swushed through the air, every-thing seemed to stand still, before finally, the combination hit it's wished target. Luffy's chest.

Surprised Luffy looked down, at the arrow head now sticking out of his chest, drops of sea-water spilling in and mixing with hos blood-stream.. and Luffy fell to his knees. Then all the way down on his head.

_"Seven. Have fun with your own handiwork Usopp..." _

And then Usopp himself fell down on his knees, the only thing he felt, the only thing at all, was sheer horror. "What have I done?" he asked. "Luffy?" he looked down, and then shouted. "LUUUUUFFYYYYYY!"

But the Captain looked pretty unconscious down there.

Usopp didn't waste any-time as he turned around and made a run for it, all te way down the stairs, then out to the place where the straw-hats laid. Immediately Usopp ran for Luffy and lifted the captain in his arms. "Luffy?" he asked. Worried Usopp looked at the arrow head still poking out of Luffy's chest.

And swallowing, Usopp took a tight grip around it, before he pulled it out of good.

Making Luffy garg in pain.

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed.

Slowly Luffy opened his eyes and saw Usopp about him. "Usopp.." Luffy whiskered weakly. "That's some shooting skills."

"Don't sound like this is a good thing!" Usopp hissed. "God, what have I done?" he asked looking at all of the others. "I could have killed all of you!" he told turning back to Luffy. "I could have.." he buried his face in Luffy's waist-coat. "What can I do to make it stop?" he asked.

"Hey Usopp, don't think about it." Luffy tried as he smiled weakly. "We can handle it."

"No you can't! That's the point she wanted to make right now!" Usopp hissed. "Oh.." he blinked. "I see.. if I.. if I give in." Usopp swallowed. "Will you promise not to hurt them again?" he asked silently.

"Usopp what are you talking about!?" Luffy asked annoyed, but another word filled Usopp's head.

_"Yes." _

"Swear to me!" Usopp asked. "Swear to me you wont hurt them."

_"I swear." _

"All-right then." Usopp exhaled as he looked down. "I give up, I'll give in." he told as he closed his eyes.

"what, Usopp!?" Luffy asked. "What are you?"

Usopp opened his eyes again, but they weren't the same any longer as he smirked at Luffy. "You see, old Usopp was weak." He told. "And now he is gone!"

Luffy hissed. "You bastard." Only to be dropped directly on the ground again.

"Well." Usopp sighed as he stood up and brushed his overalls. "Every-body is alive it seems, I'll just call some guards to pick you all up." He smirked.

"YOU CHEATER!" Luffy yelled as he sat up. "YOU JUST PROMISED USOPP YOU WOULDN'T HURT US!" he proclaimed.

Usopp smirked as he looked at Luffy. "I lied." He told. "That's sort of my thing, lying." He told, before he turned away, and casually walked away, as if nothing had happened.

Luffy hissed as he tightened his fist, first then noticing a tiny slip of paper, falling from his coat pocket. "Huh?" Luffy looked down at it, and picked the piece of paper up. There was two words on it.. in Usopp's handwriting, Luffy could recognise that oddly delicate handwriting any-where.

Two words.. _'Trust me'_

Luffy blinked, then frowned as he looked up. "What are you up to Usopp?" he asked wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Nami yelled as she struggled against the men holding her, dragging her up to Elisa, and beside Elisa was Usopp, smirking with crossed arms. "USOPP!" Nami yelled at him. "HELP ME! YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!"

Usopp exhaled, as if he was a little tired. "Didn't I tell you that struggling against it would just make it more difficult on yourself?" he asked. "Beside, it feels so great when it's over, you'll feel so light inside."

"Don't even think about touching me!" Nami hissed. "I'm not the person whom willingly becomes a slave! I wasn't arlongs slave, and I wont become hers!" she hissed. "Is that really what you want to be Usopp? A brain-washed slave?"

At that Elisa let out a soft laughter. "Slave?" she asked. "I sat him free, why would you ever.." Elisa halted, suddenly she had Usopp's Kabuto against her head, Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Nami is right." Usopp whispered. "I have no intention of becomings any-bodies slave." He whispered. "I needed you to turn Nami for me, but now I realise, she would be to much trouble having around." He smirked.

Elisas eyes were wide open. "No! You can't do this! You are my pupil!" she screamed.

"You can maybe make more weak minded people into slaves, but I've always been independent." Usopp smirked. "And ones I take you out, all your people will turn to me." He triumphed. "I don't want the straw-hats with me, they don't deserve this! I'll be my own person, and do what-ever I want."

"USOPP!" Nami screamed. "DON'T DO IT!" she yelled. "IF YOU RELEASE THE BULLET SO CLOSE SHE'LL DIE!" she yelled. "YOU ARE NOT A MURDERE!" she exclaimed.

Usopp's mouth broadened as he strengthened the Kabuto. "Were." He corrected Nami, and let go..

Though suddenly, some-thing unexspected happen, the bullet didn't go into Elisas skull as planned to end her life, instead the strings of the Kabuto sprung and the pallet exploided right into Usopp's face making Usopp fell backwards. "WHO DID THAT!?" Usopp yelled. "WHO TEMPERED WITH MY ARSENAL!?"

Elisa swallowed as she stood up.. she had no weapons, she only had her devil fruit abilitiy, and thus she turned around to run, only to be grabbed by a pair of hands.. belonging to a green-haired swordsman.

"Not so fast." Zoro smirked. "One should think you were trying to flee!"

"LET ME GO!" Elisa hissed. "I DEMAND OF YOU!"

at that Zoro moved closer to her face as he smirked. "Do I look like one of your puppets?" he asked.

"Oi." Sanji spoke as he stepped in from another door. "Treat her nice, that's a lady."

"No it's not." Zoro smirked as he lifted Elisa from the ground. "A lady wouldn't be so petty!"

"You got that right." Luffy grinned as he stepped in from the main entrance, followed by Chopper, Franky and Robin.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at them. "HOW!?" he asked. "You were supposed to be locked up!"

"Funny thing." Luffy grinned.

"Suddenly I received this." Robin spoke softly holding up a key, and with it a piece of paper with a word on it, the word was. _'Wait'_

"I got these!" Chopper grinned holding up three rumble balls, and a piece of paper with another two words on it _'Follow Nami.'_

Franky grinned. "Some-one was kind enough to slip cola into our food." He told. "They also gave me this he told lifting up a paper, with yet another four words on it. '_Do what you must.'_

Luffy grinned as he held up his own piece of paper. "Things not going according to plan?" he asked as he waved the paper piece, the one that said. _'Trust me'_

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Usopp screamed. "You must be tricking me! I did not write those!" he hissed.

"Of cause you didn't." Nami rolled her eyes.

Usopp hissed as he tried to fire another pallet, but yet again it blew up in his face, and send out a big cloud of smoke, making Usopp cough as it covered the entire area.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked around, what's.. _what was happening!?_ Luffy was _not_ smart enough to pull a trap like this!

_"True."_ A voice sounded inside of his head_. "I am though."_

Usopp's eyes widened. "You." He realised. "How!?" he asked.

_"Hah! You are so full of yourself you didn't even notice! When I fight for full control, you feel it!"_ The voice laughed. _"But what if I just took a little bit of control? When you are a little distracted, when your thoughts flies around? When you doze of a little?" _he asked. _"Setting up my trap carefully when your thoughts are else-where, and now you are hopelessly trapped." _

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Usopp yelled grabbing his head.

_"I all-ready did!" _

"You said you would gave in!" Usopp shouted. "You gave up!"

_"I lied." _

"You'll be destroying your own body as well!" Usopp tried to reason as he panicked.

_"AS IF I CARE YOU BASTARD!" _

And those last words were shouted out from Usopp's mouth so every-one could hear.

Namis eyes widened. "USOPP!" she screamed. "Luffy do some-thing! He's hurting himself!" she begged reaching for Luffy.

"WHAT CAN I DO!?" Luffy asked bewildered.

Sanji looked at the weird battle going on in front of him. "Some-thing tells me we should let Usopp handle this himself any-way. This is his battle."

_From inside, at the none-physical world where Usopp had been trapped for so long, inside of his own mind. Usopp was just waiting for his opening. _

_And there it was, as his double started to appear in front of him because his body on the out-side was growing so weak, just as planned. _

_Usopp yelled as he charged for his double, not even waiting for his double to become fully visible and tumbled around on the ground with the double. "BASTARD!" Usopp yelled hitting his double with a fist, only to feel the pain himself, right in his head. _

_His double smiled. "You are only hitting yourself even further." He told. _

_"So be it." Usopp hissed hitting his double again. "You are not hurting my Nakamas, any-more! YOU HEAR ME!?" he asked as he grabbed for his doubles throat and tumbled around, for his double to also fight. _

_"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I AM PART OF YOU!" The double sreamed as he was in a arm lock under Usopp. _

_"I'VE BEAT YOU BEFORE!" Usopp roared as he lifted up his double. "THAT'S WHO I AM! Yes I got demons! Yes I have constant feelings of fear, doubt and even bitterness. But I am not the person who admits defeats to them! I AM THE PERSON WHO FIGHTS AGAINST THOSE FEELINGS AND DEFIES THEM!" he shouted. "AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES! AS LONG AS I MUST! I WILL FIGHT!" he shouted and then threw his own double away, and out of the zone. _

* * *

In the hall-way the straw-hats tried to just get a little glimpse of Usopp through all of the dust and smoke from the pallets.

"THERE HE IS!" Nami shouted as she pointed. "All though.. there's two of them!" she exclaimed.

The straw-hat all looked wide-eyed as two Usopp formed silhouettes became visible. Though, one was clearly more exhausted than the other.

Then they realised, one had a full body, and he was the one looking worse for wear as he gaped for air, breathing in and out.

The other, was nothing but a shadow, an Usopp formed shadow, though he to looked very distressed in his body languet.

The Usopp whom had a body smiled as he wiped his mouth, then with a shaking hand lifted his Kabuto and aimed it at the shadow. "Told you I was going to destroy you." He swallowed. "You see, that's.. that's what happens to people whom hurt my friends. I don't know any part of me who would actually do that. That's.. that's how I knew, in spite of what you said. You are not a part of me, just a parasite feeding on certain feelings. Feelings of doubt, fear and things I got plenty off.. but they don't define me. The feelings you feed of, aren't all of me." He stated. "That's how we can both be here now. Say good-bye." He asked and then fired, a firebird star that hit the shadow right in the stomach so the shadow screamed as it went into flames in a blaze of glory.

And left was only Usopp as he heavily breathed in and out, then he dropped his Kabuto so it fell down on the floor and down the stairs.

Then Usopp fell down on his knees.

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled spurting right up the stairs, and just managed to catch Usopp before the teen would have hit the ground, passed out from the exhaustion. "Usopp!" Luffy shook the sniper in his hands. "Usopp! It's you right? Are you okay? Usopp!?"

Usopp groaned, before he at last opened his eyes and looked up at Luffy with a drowsy exhausted face-expression. "Did I win?" Usopp asked in a horse voice.

"Yeah." Luffy smiled relieved. "You won." He told. "You destroyed the bastard."

Usopp exhaled relieved as e light smile spread across his face, and a tear ran down his eye as he sniffed. "Good." He whispered. "I'm glad." Then he grew limp in Luffys arms and was out cold. But this time Luffy wasn't to worried, it was obvious that Usopp was just sleeping in his arms, and it was a well deserved sleep to.

"You did well Usopp." Luffy whispered with a smile in his voice.

Sanji bowed down by the spot where Usopp's shadow self had stood, and picked up a little item with a distaste on his face, before he showed it to the others.

"Eww." Nami wrinkled her nose. "what is that thing?"

In between Sanjis thumb and point finger, he held what sort of looked like a very slimy, fat slobbery black worm, and sort of a prawn with tentacles and feelers.

Thankfully the creature looked quite dead. "To take a guess, this was the thing controlling Usopp." Sanji murmured.

"That thing was inside of Usopp?" Nami asked. "EW!"

Chopper swallowed as he found an empty flask in his bag and then walked over to Sanji, to let Sanji let the slimy creature fall into the flask so Chopper could put a cork in it as he looked closer at the creature. "Did Usopp pull this out of himself?" he asked.

"Looks like it." Sanji exhaled deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

They dumped Elisa into the sea-water, which made all of her so called puppets get back to their old self.

Then the straw-hats simply let, not feeling like there was any reason to stick around.

Usopp was not really in any good shape, he had been beaten a lot from the out-side, and it was difficult to tell how hurt he was inside. He hadn't woken up for the remainder of their stay on the island, so Chopper in his monster point had just been carrying around on their sniper.

Soon enough, the thousand sunny had left the island, and Usopp had been placed in the infirmary, where Luffy was now looking worried at his friend.

"How is he?" Luffy asked as the entire crew looked at Usopp.

"He's fine." Chopper exhaled. "I mean.. he is physically over exhausted, probably mentally as well. He got brushes and burns all over the body but fortunately none of it is permanent and I can treat all of it." He told. "There's only one thing that worries me though." He admitted.

"What?" Sanji asked.

Carefully Chopper rolled Usopp to the side before he lifted up in Usopp's dark curls to reveal his bare neck and right beneath the hair line, there was a round hole. "This." Chopper pointed. "It seems like this was the place where that thing entered." He told.

Nami looked like a person about to faint. "That thing was inside of his brain!?" she screamed.

"That's disgusting." Sanji murmured with wrinkled nose.

"Some-how Usopp managed to eject it by himself, but I am worried whether there is any damage to the brain. I can't tell for sure before he wakes up." Chopper sighed deeply letting the hair back. "And even then, the damage may only be in such a way that we wont notice at ones, there is no telling."

"hmm." Luffy crossed his arms as he frowned. "When will he wake up any-way?" he asked.

Chopper shrugged. "He is not in a coma so don't worry, he will wake up on his own eventually." He told. "But he is so exhausted that it could be a couple of days, or it could be any second, I don't know." He told honestly. "But really, the most healthy thing for him right now would just be to sleep at least for the rest of the night, so out." He pointed. "You can all come back tomorrow, but now you need to get out." He hustered.

"But." Luffy tried.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Better do as the doctor says." He commented. Before he placed a firm hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Didn't you hear Chopper, he'll life." He told.

Luffy exhaled. "Yeah." He mumbled as he let himself be lead out by Zoro.

* * *

The next morning though, there was no question about where Luffy went first, it wasn't even the galley for his breakfast, instead Luffy headed straight for the infirmary the moment he woke up.

"Hey Chopper." Luffy knocked on the infirmary door.

Soon the door opened and Luffy had to look down to meet Choppers eyes.

"Chopper." Luffy blinked.

Then Chopper smiled at him. "You are going to love this." He told.

"Huh?" Luffy asked in a blink.

"The moment Sanji came in here with breakfast, well." Chopper pushed the door all the way up, to reveal Usopp bopped all the way up on soft pillows, sitting with a plate filled with rice, omelette and Ketchup, as he ate with a hungry look in his eyes.

"OHH!" Luffy exclaimed, which cause Usopp to look up, still with a fork inside of his mouth. "USOPP!" he exclaimed.

Usopp swallowed the food before he was able to talk, and send Luffy a tired smile. "Hey Luffy." He wavied with the fork at Luffy.

"YAY!" Luffy laughed as he jumped all the way up to Usopp, then grabbed the Snipers shoulders and grinned right into his face, making Usopp look wide-eyed back at him over the sudden close proximity. "YOU'RE ALL-RIGHT!" Luffy laughed. "How are you feeling neh?" Luffy asked sitting back away from Usopp.

"A little light headed." Usopp smiled defeated. "And sore, but otherwise I'm good. Especially when I got to eat, man was I hungry when I woke up." He told. "Hey hands off!" he exclaimed slapping Luffys hand off his plate. "Go get your own breakfast in the galley!" he pouted.

"How long have you been awake" Luffy then asked in a grinning, sitting down by the foot-end on Usopp's bed.

"Around.. ten minutes I think." Usopp blinked. "Last thing I remember was.. shooting some-thing."

Chopper nodded as he sighed. "Good thing you are eating Usopp, but how do you feel?" he asked asked concerned.

"Awful." Usopp admitted in a sigh.

Chopper swallowed. "How.. how much do you remember?" he asked.

Usopp squinted his eyes. "Every-thing." He told in a broken voice tears falling down his eyes. "Every little detail, I remember hurting you, with these hands." Usopp told looking at his hand. "It was me who did it! I remember planning out how to capture you all, set the traps.. and the things I said." Usopp hopelessly covered his face as he dropped the firk.

"Hey Usopp." Luffy reached out as he grabbed Usopp's arms. "You were being controlled, we all know that."

"It wasn't really you." Chopper reminded Usopp quietly. "It was this thing right here." He told holding up the flask with the dead creature in it.

"Why do I remember it as it was me then?" Usopp asked turning to Chopper. "It seems a little hazy, but I can still re-call the emotions.. those.. thoughts.." he swallowed. "They really did come from inside of me, the parasite pulled them out of me." He whispered in a scared tone. "That's how it grows, on negative emotions."

"Usopp, what ever it is that really is deep inside of you.. it saved all of us." Luffy told. "You were the one rejecting the parasit and any negative emotions, you were the one sending Elisa on her way, you were the one refusing to hurt any of us." He told, then he grinned. "You are one great Nakama."

"Thanks." Usopp whispered silently, but the wrapped his arms around himself as he looked away. "But why then do I still feel so rotten?"

Concerned Luffy and Chopper exchanged looks, before they turned back to Usopp. "You are a hero Usopp." Luffy finally told. "Give yourself that credit."

Chopper nodded. "A true hero."

* * *

It didn't take long for Usopp to get up and running again, and he worked hard on his chores as always.

But aside from that.. he seemed to hide quite a bit away, when Luffy wanted to play Usopp was mysteriously gone, when they were having fun among the crew, Usopp was never there. And he started to dodge meals. To the great worry of the entire crew.

It was of cause because Usopp felt horrible, he had found a hiding place in the cargo, and spend all of his spare-time down there so he didn't have to face any-one, sitting in hiding among the box's.

As did he now, where he had his arms wrapped around his legs, just sitting in silence.

"OI Usopp!"

"Wargh!" Usopp jumped up and then fell down on his back, wide-eyed looking behind his back, and saw Luffy sitting on top of a box looking down at him. "Lu-luffy." Usopp swallowed.. did his captain try to give him a heart-attack.

"Usopp why do you hid around down here?" Luffy asked annoyed. "I'm bored and Zoro refuses to play tag, even though all he do is sleeping."

Usopp blinked as he looked astounded at Luffy, then sighed as he dropped his gaze. "Not now Luffy." He muttered. "I don't.. feel like it. Why not ask Chopper, he is usually up for it." He commented silently.

"But he got so tiny legs!" Luffy complained. "It'll be to easy."

"Ask him to do it in heavy-point or walk-point." Usopp suggested.

"But I don't wanna play tag with just Chopper, I wanna play tag with you!" Luffy complained as he leaned forward and grabbed Usopp, ending up hanging over him as a sack.

"Oi, Oi, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed wide-eyed and at last managed to push the Captain off him. "Stop it! I said I didn't feel like it!" he hissed crossing his arms as he looked away.

"Eh." Luffy blinked as he sat up with crossed legs, crossed arms and observed Usopp. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Your usually a lot more fun than this." He commented. "Man this week has been a drag." He sighed.

"A drag!?" Usopp asked in a gape. "What's wrong? What's wrong!?" he exclaimed. "Luffy I almost sold all of you out!" he exclaimed as tears appeared in his eyes. "I hurt you, I fought all of you! I don't know how I am supposed to forgive myself." He sniffed wiping his eyes.

"But that wasn't you, that was evil Usopp!" Luffy pointed out.

"Then why do I remember it like it was me?" Usopp asked.

Luffy silenced as he looked at Usopp with different eyes. "How much do you remember?" he at last asked in a much more serious tone.

"Every-thing." Usopp stated as he grabbed his hair looking down. "I even remember wanting to.. to.." he swallowed. "To actually hurt you, Luffy I would never!" Usopp looked up at Luffy. "I don't know what to say, how can you life with even having me un-board?" he asked.

"Usopp, you know none of those thoughts were your own right?" Luffy asked. "You were being used, we all know that." He told.

"I'm sorry." Usopp mumbled. "I'm always in the way, you always have to safe me. I don't know what.." he mumbled and then covered his eyes with his hands. "I just wish I could be of more use to this crew, and not always be such a burden."

Luffy sighed and suddenly Usopp felt a presence beside him, it was Luffy whom had sat himself right next to Usopp, leaning up against the box. "I guess if this little adventure proofs any-thing, it's that you are much more capable than any of us could have imagined." He pointed out. "Your smarts really gave every-body a run for their money." Luffy grinned pulling his own hat down his eyes. "And you got us out of there again, I guess if any-one underestimated any-body, and should be more grateful it's us. You're a lot smarter than you think!" Luffy told as he lifted his hat as he looked at Usopp. "Listen, about what you said back at."

"Luffy, I didn't mean any of it." Usopp tried to say. "At least the real me don't."

"I know, I know." Luffy told. "It's just one thing that has been bothering me." He finally admitted. "Are we really holding you back?" he asked looking deeply seriously at Usopp.

"What?" Usopp asked as he blinked his eyes.

"What I mean is.. if what we saw were just part of your potential." Luffy hesitated. "I wonder if its right for me to keep you from reaching your potential. I don't want to keep any-body away from their dreams, so.. what is it really?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot Luffy, this crew has done nothing but pushing me forward, the opposite of holding me back!" Usopp proclaimed. "You really think the boy you picked up at Syrup would have been able to do any of the things I did the last few days!?" he asked. "Yes I am weaker than most of you, and have to run to even keep up, but that's what's pushing me forward, makes me keep on running even though I should have reached my limits long ago, I am inspired to continue regardless. To become a brave warrior of the sea you need two things right?" he asked. "A dream to pursue and Nakamas to protect and help out." He stated holding up two fingers. "Without you I wouldn't even have begun pursuing my dream yet, and of cause you also provided the rest. Listen to me Luffy, truly, there is no where else I would rather want to be." He told in a slight smile. "With all of you."

"Aww isn't that cute?" a new voice sounded above them.

"WARGH!" Usopp exclaimed looking up, and saw Sanji standing up there looking down at them.. but he wasn't even alone. Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Robin and Franky was there to.. THE ENTIRE CREW!

"You're right Sanji-kun, that is cute." Nami told in a smile looking down at him.

"Longnose-bro." Franky cried. "You truly have a heart of gold! So beautiful!" he stated wiping his eyes, then gave Usopp a thumbs up. "You are super!"

"Tch." Zoro snorted. "Super? The kid is crying and getting all depressive for no reason." He stated rolling his eyes.

Only to make Robin smile amused as she observed them.

Usopp just starred wide-eyed at them. "How.. long have you been there?" he asked hopelessly. Nobody answered. "Oh no! don't tell me you were there from the beginning!?" he asked.

Luffy how-ever laughed loudly. "Oh you guys are so funny!" he exclaimed wiping away an amused tear.

"USOPP!" Chopper exclaimed and went for the full body attack, jumping down and then clinging to Usopp's neck making Usopp fall backwards.

"What's that?" Sanji asked. "Laying around, no way!" he exclaimed reaching over, and so did Franky, grabbing each of Usopp's arms and lifting both him and Chopper up.

"Hey-hey-hey!" Usopp exclaimed. "What are you doing!?" he asked as suddenly all the Straw-hat male crew members was lifting him up. Luffy laughing loudly, Zoro looking sadistic.. Usopp had no idea what to make out of Sanjis face.

And soon he found himself being carried all the way out-side before he was dropped directly on the deck, on the grass.

Usopp spluttered as he turned around looking up at his crew members. "Hey what do you think you are doing!?" he asked.

"Usopp!" Luffy stated as he standed above him pointing at him. "You are hereby under deck-arrest on the deck!" he stated. "You are not to go into the cargo or your private workshop alone before I say so." He stated in a grin placing his hands on his hips.

"Deck-arrest!?" Usopp asked. "Who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Your Captain." Luffy stated and then blew a raspberry at Usopp. "And I say you need to be out here where we can see you, enjoy the sun Usopp." He grinned.

"So I am not allowed to go any-where?" Usopp asked.

"You are allowed to go to other parts of the ship on one condition." Luffy stated bringing down a finger. "That you are being together with some-one else." He stated. "Also, I order you to go and eat dinner with all of us this evening." He stated.

Usopp looked up at his captain, then amused shook his head as he looked down. "All-right." He stated as he couldn't help but smile, honestly touched by his nakamas concerns. "I get it, you guys.. you guys..." Usopp sniffed lifting a hand to his wet eyes.

"ALSO I ORDER YOU TO PLAY TAG WITH ME!" Luffy exclaimed.

"HEY THAT IS TAKING IT TO FAR!" Usopp exclaimed looking up.

"But I am your Captain and I order you!" Luffy stated and then blew a raspberry at Usopp. "Bweeh!" he stated.

"All-right that's it!" Usopp exclaimed as he got to his feet's and charged for Luffy, whom laughingly jumped aside. "OI COME BACK HERE!" Usopp exclaimed chasing his Captain.

"Hey me to me to!" Chopper exclaimed running after them. "I ALSO WANNA PLAY TAG!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the cew amused looked after them.

And from that moment on, Usopp very simply just didn't have much choice in the matter!

He may had thought that the deck-arrest was just a joke, but soon it turned out that it wasn't, Usopp wasn't allowed to go any-where unless it was with some-one else. People would simply stop him and warningly ask him where he was going. One time Usopp asked Sanji how he was supposed to have any work done if he couldn't even go into his own workshop, Sanji simply ended up calling Franky, and the two men pulled out the items that Usopp said he needed so he could sit on the deck working, where people could see him.

It was undeniable though, this way did force Usopp to interact with all of them every-day, he could no longer just go hide away, even though he still some-times felt the urge, he just couldn't.

Soon he started to either join chopper when Chopper was working and Usopp would work himself beside the reindeer, in a quiet way of relaxing and being present on the same time.

Or he would go to Frankys workshop to help the cyborg there.

In the beginning, Usopp was of cause very annoyed by the treatment, especially when he just wanted to be alone and no one would let him.

Soon though, Usopp decided just to accept it all and do what he had to do, quickly he found out the easiest way to be in complete silence when needed, was to sit beside Robin in her cabin.

Robin wouldn't as much as lift an eye-brow or ask about his work, until Usopp addressed her first, then she very kindly showed interest and a slight smile.

Neither was Usopp allowed to miss meals what so ever, and slowly, ever so slowly, it all just became a routine.

Until one day he was washing plates with Luffy in the kitchen and Sanji saighed. "Damn."

"What is it sanji?" Luffy asked turning his head.

"I had planned on making some flambé pancakes for the ladies this evening, but I forgot to take the Sherry up from the cargo." He muttered. "what a bother."

"oh no Problem Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed standing up. "I'll go get it." He promised wiping his hands heading for the door, but first then stopped. "Erh.." Usopp turned around and looked questionable at Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked. "OH!" he suddenly realised. "Don't think about it Usopp, from this moment of, your deck arrest has been officially lifted. Go to the cargo." He demanded.

Usopp smiled lightly. "Thanks Captain." He told and went to simply get the Sherry from the cargo.

Sanji blinked as he looked to where the teen had gone to, then looked at Luffy. "You think that was a wise decision?" he asked.

Luffy shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do, can't keep him under deck arrest for-ever, can I?" he asked putting away a plate.

"It'll take much longer than this for Usopp to be all-right again, if ever, his mind was practically raped." Sanji pointed out as he pulled out a ciggerate.

"He is better, that's good enough for me." Luffy stated. "I can let him out of sight without him doing any harm on himself." He told surely putting away another plate.

"You're really that sure?" Sanji asked in a lifted eye-brow. "We don't really know you know." He pointed out blowing out a puff of smoke.

Though in return Luffy at last turned his head and grinned at Sanji. "Usopp is a lot stronger than even he knows, and a lot smarter than he thinks." He stated, just in time for the door to swing open and a stark breathed Usopp standing in the door with the promised Sherry in his hand.

"Here you go." Usopp stated handing the bottle over in a grin. "Do we also get to taste this evening, or is it just for the girls?" he asked in a laugh.

"I guess you can have one." Sanji shrugged turning to the stove.

"hey what about me!?" Luffy asked.

"Some-times I don't know why I bother making you good food." Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy. "You don't even taste it, you just swallow it."


End file.
